Cats Don't Like The Rain
by apocalypticFirebird
Summary: Something Has Grimmjow Upset. Will Ichigo be able to help him? Grimmichi fluffy oneshot!


**This is just a sort little one shot I wrote because I was bored. Enjoy the fluff and Gentle Grimmkitty!**

**I do NOT own Bleach. I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with it if I did.**

**/**

Ichigo was walking home quickly, looking up at the sky as he went. Thick, dark grey clouds were slowly starting to take over the light blue that once held the sky. Ichigo had known it was going to be a bad storm as soon as he saw those clouds, but he couldn't ignore the shrill call of his Substitute Soul Reaper Pass.

Now, because of that, he was mostly going to get caught right in the middle of the biggest strom their town had had in months. "It figures..." Ichigo muttered as he used his flash step to get home as soon as possible.

"The hollow just had to be on the other side of town." he grumbled to himself as the first few drops of rain began to fall down. Just as the rain started to get heavy, Ichigo saw that his apartment was only a few steps away.

He quickly stopped at the unlocked window that lead to his bedroom and stepped inside just as the rain really began to pour down. Turning around quickly, Ichigo closed the window and locked it before stepping over to the bed where his body laid, waiting for his return.

Now that he didn't live with his family or go to school anymore, there was rarely a need for Kon to take his body while Ichigo went out to kill hollows. Of course, when college will start in a few months, that might change. The orange-head sighed at the though. the mod soul always managed to cause some sort of trouble when inside a real body. Him being a stuffed animal was bad enough to have to handle.

Once Ichigo felt the now familiar feeling of his soul sliding back into place, he rose up from off the bed and looked around. The bedroom was unchanged from when he went out to take care of the hollow. But, coming from down the hall, Ichigo heard the sound of a t.v. It sounded like the weather channel. _That makes sense._ he though to himself. _It's going to be a bad storm. Might as well listen to what they have to say about it._

He opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hall, passing the bathroom, small storage room, and the other bedroom on his was into the main living room. For an apartment, Ichigo had to admit that the place was pretty big.

"Well. Look who finally decided to return!" Came a harsh voice as soon as Ichigo walked in.

He frowned at Grimmjow, who was sitting on the couch, t.v remote in one hand. The older male's eyes were looking at him harsly, but something was off about him.

"What crawled up you?" Ichigo snapped back. "That's not a normal gretting for you. At least, not anymore."

And it was true. Ever since the two begain dating and started living together, Grimmjow's attitude towards Ichigo had become much kinder than before. One could even go far enough to say that they way he acted when in private with the Soul Reaper was sweet. Usually, He got a much more preffered welcome home greeting.

"Don't know what yer talking 'bout." Grimmjow responded, turning back to the weather report, not even giving Ichigo a second glance.

The teen frowned at this and walked over the the bluenette, crawling on the couch next to him and pushing their lips together, trying to gain his boyfriend's attention. Grimmjow easily complied with the silent request and set the remote down to pull Ichigo onto his lap, one hand on the small of his back, the other up in his orange hair.

Ichigo smiled underneath the kiss and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling their bodies close together.

A large crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning broke the pair apart as Grimmjow quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked between pants of breath. Now He was starting to become worried about his boyfriend's behavior. Grimmjow was never the first to pull away from a kiss unless something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

The bluenette just shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said quickly before gently pulling Ichigo off of his lap and sitting the Substitute Soul Reaper down next to him on the couch.

"Something is wrong. Grimm, you're acting really strange." Ichigo said, pushing the topic more. He was going to get an answer out of the ex Espada, even if he had to fight him for it.

"I said it was nothing, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snapped, his voice harsher than before. He stood up quickly and walked out of the room and down the hall. A few seconds later, Ichigo heard and door slam shut.

Kurosaki...?

He asked himself. _How long has it been since he's called me that?_ It was before they had started dating. But afterwards, Both of them had opted for more personal names or nicknames. Something was upsetting Grimmjow if he had reverted back to that title. The only problem was- Ichigo had no idea what was going on. Was it a problem he could fix? Would it just go away on it's own? Could _he_ be the problem upsetting him? Grimmjow wasn't one to just go and explain was he was feeling or what was upsetting him. Ichigo figured he would probablt have to wait it out to see if something would work in his favour.

He sighed and looked at the t.v. The storm was going to last all night, and the worst had yet to come.

Around two hours later, Ichigo was sitting down, flipping through the channels as the weather raged on outside. He still had yet to hear anything else from Grimmjow ever since he left for his room. He was just thinking of cooking something to eat when everything went off.

Ichigo was enclosed in darkenss and silence except for the flashes of lighning and bangs of thunder outside. "Stupid electricity." Ichigo muttered as he fumbled around in the dark. Anything emergency related was kept in the storage closet in the hall.

He was about to open the door to search for some form of lighting, but stopped when he looked over at Gimmjow's door. _Maybe I should just go ask him if he wants anything?_ Ichigo though, debating whether or not he should.

Sighing, he eventually gave in and walked over, pushing the door open. "Grimmjow? You in here?" he asked, looking around, tring to find the other in the dark room.

It was silent for a few moments before Ichigo heard someone take in a breath. _Was it shakey? _he asked himself.

"Where else would I be, you idiot." came the reply. Grimmjow's voice had taken on a gently, quiet tone. Almost like he was scared.

A flash of lightning lit up to room, and Ichigo got a clear look at the other man for a quick instant. He was sitting on the bed, his back up against the wall and his knees pulled up against his chest.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked quietly, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over and crawled onto the bed. Using one hand, he gently gripped Grimmjow's chin and turned his head to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, getting the feeling that he might actually have an answer this time.

The bluenette sighed. "It's the rain. The storm. First they make me mad and upset. But then, once they've been going for a while, It makes me depressed." He spoke quietly before pulling his chin gently free from Ichigo's grasp.

The orange haired teen sighed before laying down and pulling Grimmjow next to him. He wrapped his arms around the older male's waist and burried his face into his chest. Grimmjow quickly complied and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"It's already late. Just go to sleep." Ichigo said quietly as he kepy his grip tight, yet gently around his boyfriend's waist.

Grimmjow still didn't like the rain, but he figured that he could learn to love the nights it happened.


End file.
